dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Megalosaurus
Megalosaurus was the first ever dinosaur discovered that was realized to be one, and was one of the first three animals classified in "Dinosauria" alongside Iguanodon and . There have been a total of 33 different species of Megalosaurus named, but most are now considered other dinosaurs, as all theropod-like fossil animals used to be named "Megalosaurus something". Because of this, little fossil material of the true animal is actually known, so most of its appearance remains unclear. General Statistics *Name: bucklandii *Name Meaning: Great Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Size: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Megalosauridae --> Megalosaurinae *Place Found: England, France, Austria, Romania, Belgium *Describer: Mantell, 1827 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 200 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 700 **Rock/Paper: 550 *Types: **Reform Type (Japanese Gekizan series & Secret Egg II card) **Warning Type (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) *Arcade Nickname: 伝説のプロローグ (Prologue of the Legend) *Secret Moves: **Zero G Throw (Rock): Lift and toss around your opponent with telekinesis! **Gigantic Fall (Scissors): Lift a giant chunk of earth and crush your opponent with it! **Psychic Bind (Paper): Lock your opponent in place and bite them! Availability It was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (SP10-竜; Reform Type) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (SP19-竜; Warning Type) *Kakushin 4th Edition's Secret's Egg II (EGG-021-竜; Reform Type) Megalouncovered.jpg|Megalosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition, revealed) Megaloback.jpg|Back of Megalosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) MegaloKaku3rd.jpg|Megalosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition, hidden) Anime Stats *Attribute: Secret *Name: Megalo (Japanese) *Owner (1st): Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Ursula (Alpha Gang), Wild, Rex Owen (D-Team), Max Taylor (D-Team), Laura (Alpha Gang) *Owner (2nd): Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), D-Team (probably) *Debut: Santa Saurus! (first), The No-Fun Shogun (second) **Appeared In: 45, 49, 64 *Dinosaurs Defeated (1st): Ace, Black Tyrannosaurus (in Super Fusion Move) *Dinosaurs Defeated (2nd): None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Megalosaurus (never used) *Other: Though the second Megalosaurus' card had the ability to give it Spectral Armor, it was defeated before that could happen. Move Cards ;Zero G Throw (first) :Megalosaurus lifts its opponent into the sky with telekinesis, then lets them drop and crash into the ground! ;Gigantic Fall (second) :Megalosaurus lifts numerous small rocks with telekinesis and throws them at its opponent! TCG Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-044/100, DKTA-100/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 45 anime scene *Abilities: ;Squeeze :Each player's maximum hand size becomes 5. (Instead of 8) :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves from any Element. It must still meet any other requirements.) Megalo.jpg|Megalosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Like the other Secret Dinosaurs, Megalosaurus was raised by Dr. Z at an unknown point during Dr. Ancient's expedition. He was quite violent as a child and became impossible to tame as an adult, so Dr. Z sent him back into his card and stuck it inside a book for a timeout, but forgot all about him. Eventually, in Santa Saurus!, Dr. Z accidentally found the card again, giving it to the Alpha Trio to take back the D-Team's dinosaur cards. Reaching the D-Team, Ursula accidentally activated the card by holding it up by a display of Christmas lights, and Megalosaurus immediately triggered a Time Warp Battlefield. Like he was as a child, Megalosaurus went on a mad rampage, quickly defeating Ace with Zero G Throw and putting everyone in danger from a meteor shower (that may have been an anime-only ability, or just part of the Battlefield called on by his rage). However, Chomp hit him with Thunder Bazooka and knocked him on a sled (from a Christmas display) into a set of boulders, which defeated him, allowing Rex to claim the card. It later made its way into Max's Dino Holder. In Dinosaur War!, Max gave his card with the other Secret Dinosaurs to Jonathan to deliver to the others, where Laura summoned him to fight against the Black T-Rex. He used Zero G Throw as part of the Super Fusion Move that defeated it after three hits. Mesozoic Meltdown Foolscap used another Megalosaurus in The No-Fun Shogun to try and scare off the female ninjas attacking him and Shogun Tokugawa, but it ended up fighting against the Deinonychus trio sent out by Sheer, who had amnesia and was now allied with the ninjas. Megalosaurus used Gigantic Fall, but the Deinonychus dodged the attack. They then used their signature 1-2-3 attack chain, Megalosaurus leaning away from Whip Attack and avoiding two of the three Spinning Attack hits before being defeated by a strike from Crossing Attack from behind. Its card was presumably reclaimed by the D-Team in the aftermath. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade card comments: **Japanese: 世界でさいしょに命名された恐竜だが、いまだになぞが多い恐竜である。 **Translate: It's still a dinosaur with mysteries, though it was the first dinosaur named in the world. *Along with Cryolophosaurus, Pawpawsaurus, and Brontosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Secret Egg II arcade card. *Along with Carcharodontosaurus, Anchiceratops, and Deinonychus, Megalosaurus is one of the few dinosaurs to appear in the same place in both seasons (Carcharodontosaurus was in China, Anchiceratops in France, and Deinonychus and Megalosaurus were in Japan). *Megalosaurus was the only dinosaur capable of using dinosaur armor in Mesozoic Meltdown that didn't (Cryolophosaurus didn't use armor, either, but Seth had no way of giving it any). *Along with Deinonychus, Megalosaurus is one of the two Secret Dinosaurs from Season 1 that reappeared in Mesozoic Meltdown (and in the same episode, no less). *Megalosaurus has the same roar in the anime as Gigas's original roar (The Wee Musketeers to Bad Deal). In Dinosaur War!, it had the same roar as the Black T-Rex. *In the arcade, Megalosaurus has almost the same roar as Apatosaurus, Euoplocephalus, and Mapusaurus. *In the DS Game, Megalosaurus is one of the many dinosaurs that have the same roar as Brachyceratops. *Ironically, despite being one of the first dinosaurs scientifically described, it was the last new dinosaur (not counting the Black T-Rex) in the anime's first season. *As a large megalosaurid, he was probably a Fire Dinosaur before Dr. Z turned him into a Secret Dinosaur, although he might have been a Wind Dinosaur. Gallery DK_episode_45_2.jpg|Megalosaurus as a child Screenshot_2015-04-11-10-41-34.jpg|Megalosaurus chibi wearing a party hat and causing havoc Megalosaurus 2.jpg|Rampaging Megalosaurus charging through a boulder meg.PNG|Megalosaurus being summoned meg3.PNG|Megalosaurus ready to battle the Black T-Rex Megalosaurus (Spectral Armor) card.jpg|Spectral Armor Megalosaurus anime card (briefest glimpse showing it did have the potential for armor) Megalosaurus (Spectral Armor) card (frag).jpg|Spectral Armor Megalosaurus anime card (sliver seen with Sheer) Megalo nagoya.gif|Megalosaurus in NagoyaTV Megalosaurus_ds.png|Megalosaurus in the DS Game Screen shot 2011-02-13 at 12.28.53 PM.png|Megalosaurus as seen in the arcade game Screen shot 2011-02-13 at 12.30.37 PM.png|Megalosaurus in action Zero G Throw (Megalosaurus) 03.jpg|Zero G Throw in the anime Gigantic Fall (Megalosaurus) 02.jpg|Gigantic Fall in the anime Psychic Bind 1.png|Psychic Bind in the arcade toy mega.jpg|Megalosaurus toy Megalosaurus,_World_Museum_Liverpool.jpg|Megalosaurus skeleton MegaloGigaRock.png|Using Gigantic Fall Videos Navigation Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames